


Cheeseburger In Paradise

by skypilot_dlm



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypilot_dlm/pseuds/skypilot_dlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard can be so random at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger In Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I was issued a challenge in which I had to write something, and include the Jimmy Buffet song "Cheeseburger in Paradise". This fluffy Cam/John piece is what I came up with.

Title: Cheeseburger in Paradise  
Author: skypilot_dlm  
Pairing: Mitchell/Sheppard  
Rating: PG  
Words: ~ 500  
Disclaimer: Cam and John are not mine, but oh how I wish they were! The song (and the title) doesn't belong to me either.

Cam stood at the window enjoying his morning cup of coffee when he felt an arm slip around his waist. He took a moment to lean into the warmth of John's embrace before discreetly moving away from the window and possible prying eyes. Turning in John's arms, Cam kissed him good morning. He took his time tasting, and drawing murmured appreciative sounds from John. Breaking the kiss, Cam pulled back slightly and brought his thumb to John's mouth, stroked his bottom lip, and smiled.

"This is nice," he murmured.

John was on Earth for IOA administrative meetings, and as the military commander of Atlantis, there was no getting out of them. (Actually if he really wanted to, John could have sent Lorne, but a trip to Earth meant a visit with Cam.)

This was the third morning in a row Cam and John had woken up together, and shared an actual morning routine. Cam found himself thinking he could really get used to this, while John returned Cam's smile with a lazy one of his own.

"Yeah, it kind of is," John said, and Cam's smiled dimmed a little bit, and he pulled away slightly.

"Kinda? Here I am going on about how nice it is to have my partner— my _boyfriend_ in the same room as me for more than a few hours, and all I get is 'yeah kinda'," Cam said. He intentionally thickened his twang and stressed "boyfriend" because John always blushed furiously when Cam called him that. And of course Cam thought it was one of the cutest things John could do.

"I'm hurt, Sheppard," Cam continued, feigning wounded feelings.

At that John tightened his arms around Cam's waist and pulled him close once more. John leaned in, and slowly kissed him. His hand traveled from Cam's waist, up the length of Cam's arm, around his shoulder, finally settling on the back of his neck. John's fingers teased the short hairs there before cupping the back of Cam's head and deepened their kiss, claiming Cam's mouth in a passionate, bruising kiss. Ultimately the kiss dissolved into a series of smaller, less passionate, almost chaste kisses until they finally parted, both breathing heavily.

"This _is_ nice," John murmured against Cam's lips.

Cam nodded. "Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about," he said softly.

John smiled. "Yeah, Heaven on Earth with an onion slice," he said and Cam looked at him like he just recited the Book of Origin verbatim. Cam stepped out of the circle of John's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Cam asked, wondering if John had finally taken one too many blows to the head.

John's smile turned into a smirk. "What? You know, _'I'm just a cheeseburger in paradise, I like mine with lettuce and tomato…'_ you know the song, Jimmy Buffet?" John said, explaining his utter randomness.

"I know the song," Cam said and shook his head, but smiled again. "You are certifiable Sheppard, you know that," Cam said, amusement in his voice.

"I fight life-sucking space vampires for a living, of course I am!" was John's snappy come-back. Cam barked out a laugh at that, and started for the kitchen. "You aren't that far behind Mitchell," John said to Cam's retreating back.

"Coffee?" Cam asked from the kitchen, completely ignoring the rest of his statement.   
John smiled and followed Cam. He thought more about the lyrics to that song. _'When I'm in port I get what I need'_. He really did. Truth be told John Sheppard really was a cheeseburger in paradise.

End.


End file.
